


Discretion

by Kateface



Series: The Hand shits and the King wipes. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateface/pseuds/Kateface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hand shits and the King wipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

Robb entered the Kings solar a number of scrolls that required his attention in his hand. He entered and bowed briefly, “Your Grace.” He said as he placed the documents down for Renly to run an eye over.

Renly didn’t look up at Robb as he picked up the top document and began to read it. Minutes passed as he signed some scrolls and refused others in silence. “You look surprisingly well rested, Lord Stark.” He finally spoke and Robb looked down at his king and frowned, “Your Grace?” He asked confused.

Renly was dipping his quill in the ink pot and scraping the excess ink from the nib as he spoke, “You were seen leaving the Queens chambers not three hours ago.” He said as he signed the scroll in his loopy hand, “Please do not try to deny it.” Robb stared intently at the opposite wall as his stomach dropped into his boots as he imagined his and Margaery’s heads above traitors gate.

Renly finally turned and looked over his shoulder at Robb his face solemn, “Do try to be more careful.” He lifted his cup of wine and sipped, “There is a perfectly good tunnel from the tower of the hand to the Queens dressing room. Perhaps you should make use of that in future?” It was only then that Renly smirked and rose from his seat as Robb blinked back in surprise.


End file.
